The Choices that Make Us
by theAirshipLibrarian
Summary: Kratos mentions in Flanoir that Lloyd is similar to Mithos. Where do the similarities end and the differences begin? What would Lloyd do if his "Martel" were to die? Kratos's POV
1. Return to Sylvarant

One of the perks that comes with being a four thousand year old angel, is that you are surprised very little. It is very rare that someone can creep up behind you and startle. You almost always saw or heard them, meters before they reached you. For Kratos especially, surprise was uncommon thing. He prided himself on seeing everything before it got to him, and being able to predict the actions of predictable beings such as humans, elves, and even half elves.

Because of this, he was at the door, ready and waiting for Yggdrasil's messenger. The messenger, a blank faced, stone featured angel, didn't disappoint him. "Lord Kratos, Yggdrasil wishes to speak with you." He said in a calm, controlled voice.

"I understand," Kratos replied, starting down the hall towards the warp that would take him to Derris Kharlan- Yggdrasil's preferred place of rest.

At the gate, there stood an old withered keeper- a dragon. Thousands of years ago, Kratos, Yuan, and Mithos had tracked him down, fought him, convinced him that they were honourable, and brought him home. The once powerful beast, now stood at the door, protecting Derris Kharlan from imaginary enemies.

"Lord Kratos," the dragon's deep, raspy boice held slight traces of respect. Even with all the mistakes Kratos, Yuan, and Mithos had made, he respected them. Not everyone was skilled enough to command a beast like him.

"I wish to pass," Kratos said, bowing slightly, showing his own appreciation for the dragon. The gnarly form moved aside, allowing the doors to swing open, revealing Yggdrasil awaiting him.

"Kratos." Yggdrasil was turned away from the door, facing a large, earthy plant- the great seed. Inside the plant, floated a woman, shining with light.

She was tall, her form stretched out, her head touching the top of the seed and her feet just floating inches away from the bottom. Her hands were clasped over her chest, as if in prayer, and a peaceful smile rested on her face. Upon further inspection, the smile might be described as sorrowful. After four thousand years, there was no doubt that sadness flowed throughout her.

"Kratos," Yggdrasil said again, turning to face him, but keeping one hand on the seed. He eyed the man who had once been his mentor and then stepped forward, hands falling limply to his sides. "We're so close," a spark kindled in his eye and excitement was alive in all his features.

"The Chosen's journey is about to begin," Kratos said, urging Mithos- for while he contained his tall, angelic form, his delight in his sister was truly Mithos- to continue.

"Yes," Mithos said, smiling happily, like a child. "The Chosen with the closest mana and blood lines to my sister is starting her journey. Martel will be revived."

Kratos shifted his position impatiently. When it came to Martel, Mithos would ramble for a good while before getting to the point.

"I'll bring you back, Martel," Mithos had turned back to gaze upon his sister. "Once you're back, everything will be right again."

Kratos stared silently at Martel, imagining what she would say to Mithos, no, all of them, for what they had done. He blinked and pushed the thoughts away. It was easier to hold on to Mithos's promise that the worlds would be reunited when they succeeded. It was simpler to trust Mithos, hoping that he'll regain his saneness.

"Kratos?"

He turned his attention back to Mithos, who was quickly fading and being replaced by Yggdrasil.

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasil?"

"I want you to accompany the chosen." Yggdrasil's eyes were cold, like steel, and a malicious smile hung about his lip. "Think of it as a chance to redeem yourself. I finally trust you enough to let you out for the first time in fourteen years. I believe that I won't be disappointed?"

"Of course not, Lord Yggdrasil."

"That's what I thought." He moved closer, uncomfortable so, and put a hand on Kratos's arm. "The AO12 incident was years ago. You've regained your sense since then." When Kratos remained unmoved, Yggdrasil nodded approvingly.

"You'll leave for Iselia today, as soon as you're packed," he continued. "You'll find the Chosen at Martel's Temple."

"I understand."

"Good, then you're dismissed."

Kratos bowed and then left, the vaguest feelings of relief plucking at him somewhere from within.

A few meters from his quarters, he sensed the presence of an intruder and his hand moved to his hilt, but it relaxed as he recognized the presence of Yuan.

"What do you want?" He asked, opening the door.

"That's a fine welcome after a friend's long absence."

"Why are you here?" Kratos asked again, his face stoic. This was unexpected, though not surprising. He hadn't had any contact with Yuan for a few years. Not since right after the AO12 "incident."

Yuan made a show of sighing before turning to business. "What did Mithos want?"

Kratos glanced at the man who had once been his comrade. He knew so little of him now. "That's irrelevant to you."

"Shall I guess? He's sending you to Iselia to join the Chosen."

"Perhaps," Kratos replied, walking to a chest in the far side of the room. He opened it and kneeled down, taking the things necessary for his journey.

"So, you're first time leaving Welgaia and you're going to the very place that An-"

"Yuan," Kratos interrupted. "If you have no business here, I suggest that you leave."

Yuan looked at Kratos appraisingly, as if trying to come to a conclusion. "Very well, I suppose I'll leave you to prepare yourself for your debut to Sylvarant."

"I thought that one's debut was their first appearance. You know as well as I do that I've been there before."

Yuan waved away the technical aspects of words with a hand and then opened the door. "Picky as always. Well, I suppose you'll be of little use." With that, he left, leaving Kratos to ponder the words he'd muttered under his breath. Use for what? He shrugged it off; Yuan had always been odd, though once Kratos had been able to understand his differences. That was many years ago though, and now the two knew very little of each other.

Kratos shook his head as he rummaged through the chest for gels and necessities. His hand grazed something cold and metallic. Confused, he picked it up and held it up in the light. It was a necklace, an oval locket hanging from a golden chain. Kratos slowly, almost unwillingly, slid his finger into the little slot and opened the locket, revealing a picture of three people. He looked at it for a second before closing it and chucking it back in the box.

Kratos rose, checking the sword at his side and the other various weapons hidden upon his person. He seemed to be ready. Opening the door, Kratos stepped into Welgaia, then to the tower of Salvation, and finally Iselia.


	2. Chosen of Regeneration

A few years ago, being in Iselia would have been excruciatingly painful for Kratos. Now, though, he felt only the barest feelings of sorrow as he came and went, leaving the town to go to the temple.

The sight at the temple came as a surprise to him. Instead of what he'd expected (the Chosen and all the priests,) there was blood on the ground, the priest lying on the floor. Dead. Up at the entrance to the temple, three children fought a giant. The smallest one, an elf, was fighting with a kendama. A girl fought using rings. Lastly, there was a human boy, who was right up front, fighting with all his might, his two swords flashing. While he wasn't bad, he certainly couldn't survive this battle. And, more importantly, if one of them was the Chosen, she would be killed.

As the three children took a step back, Kratos intervened, slashing the giant in the stomach.

"Who are you?" the older boy asked.

"Get out of the way," was all Kratos replied, keeping his eyes on the opponent.

The real fight began and Kratos, joined by the others, made short work of the enemy.

A renegade, I'd seen his face before somewhere, swore at me. "I never thought you'd show up," he muttered. "Retreat for now."

_The Chosen may be among them, _Kratos reminded himself. "Is everyone all right?" He studied them each carefully. "Hmm... no one seems to be hurt."

They all stared at him, looking at his hand. Kratos forced himself not to put it behind his back. "Is that an exsphere?" the oldest asked. Before Kratos could answer, an older woman spoke up, her face alight with gratitude.

"How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?"

"I see," Kratos said, "that girl is the next Chosen."

"That's right," she smiled. Suddenly, her mouth formed an "o" and she seemed to remember something. "I have to go accept the oracle!" She walked over to the old lady saying, "I'm going to undergo the trial now."

"What trial?" The oldest boy asked; he seemed full of questions. _Like Anna. _The thought was brief, but it startled Kratos. It had been a long time since he associated anything with her. But now, looking at the boy, really looking at him, he felt a strange emotion form in his throat. It had been so long since he'd felt anything like it, he couldn't truly remember the name. It was just... the boy shared an eerily resemblance to Anna. But, no, the Chosen one.

"The monsters, I assume," Kratos said, looking towards the temple. "An evil presence radiates from inside this chapel."

"Yes, that is correct," Phaidra said. "The Chosen is to receive judgment from heaven." She paused and looked nervously at the Chosen. "But the priests who were to accompany her fell at the hands of the Desians."

"Then I'll take on the job of protecting Colette." He was brave, this boy, but foolish and inexperienced. Kratos doubted he could truly protect her at the state he was in now, but something about his determination reminded him of someone.

"Lloyd?" Phaidra said, and one of her eyebrows rose. "I would be uneasy with just you."

When Phaidra said the name Lloyd, Kratos quickly turned slightly, so that his face was hidden. It was a needless precaution, for his face didn't show any emotion whatsoever, but his mind whirled. _Lloyd? He looks like her, he has the same foolish bravery, and he has his name. But, no, he's dead. _

Turning back to the group, Kratos said calmly, "your name is Lloyd?"

"Yeah," he said, annoyance bristling in his voice. "But who are you to ask for my name?"

"I am Kratos," Kratos replied. "A mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of protecting the Chosen."

"Under the circumstances, I have little choice. Please be of service."

"It's a deal then," he said, thankful that they trusted him so easily. Mithos would be pleased.

"W-wait!" Lloyd stepped forward, "I'm going too!"

"Lloyd," Kratos began. "You'll only get in the way, be a good boy and wait here." Lloyd frowned, but shook his head.

"What did you say?"

"Did I not make myself clear? You're a burden, go home."

Lloyd glared at him and their eyes met. Kratos took a deep breath to steady himself. Those eyes really were like Anna's.

"Um... Mr. Kratos, would it be okay to take Lloyd along too?"

"But," Kratos began.

"Please," the Chosen pleaded. "I get nervous when Lloyd's not around."

"Do as you wish," Kratos said, giving in.

As he entered, he said, "This isn't a field trip you know." The three children followed him into the temple, pleased to be allowed in.

The temple was much like you'd expect it to be. It was an old building, its age marked on the walls and floors. What you might not expect, however, was the heavy feel of evil and darkness. For the children, it was the monsters. For Kratos, though he tried very hard to block it out, it was the knowledge of what he had done and was doing now. _As long as when it's other, Yggdrasil puts it right again, _he told himself.

The journey through the temple went smoothly. Naturally, they ran into monsters, but made short work of them. Kratos's mentoring automatically kicked in and he found himself lecturing Lloyd, much to the boy's disgust. But, if this boy was who he suspected, Kratos found that he wanted him to be strong. Not just so he could protect the Chosen, but so that he would keep himself safe and alive. Having lost him once was enough.

At long last, they had the sorcerer's ring and they opened the seal door which led to the warp point.

"This appears to be the top floor," Kratos said, as the approached the place of the seal.

"Yes," Colette agreed. "That's the altar."

"Then..." Lloyd was staring hard at the altar. "That shiny thing there must be the cruxis crystal."

"That's right," Colette said, grinning. "They say I was born with it in my hand."

Kratos distinctly remembered one of the angels being sent down from Welgaia, with the order to do surgery, using mana, on the mother and child.

A shining beacon of light shone down and Genis pointed excitedly. "Look at that light!" Slowly, Remiel, an angel, floated down, beaming benevolently on the group.

"W-what is that?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos winced. From what he could remember, Anna hadn't been so... _slow. Of course, _he reminded himself. _This isn't Anna, this is Lloyd. _"It is an angel, I would assume," he said.

"So, is that Colette's real father?" Genis asked. Kratos kept his head still, refusing to let it move from side to side. No, Remiel was not her father. In fact, Remiel probably despised her and laughed at her when she was no longer present. Remiel was ambitious and hoped that if he played the right cards, he could become one of the seraphim. A useless wish, for it would never happen. The four seraphim would always be Mithos and his companions.

"I am Remiel." Apparently he was tired of the children talking. Kratos couldn't really blame him. "I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen. The time has come to awaken the Goddes Martel who sleeps at the center of the world."

Again, Kratos's mind wondered what Martel would say when awakened. He pushed the thought back. She'd understand. He hoped.

"Awaken the goddess Martel... It's just like the legend Raine told us about," Genis said. As he spoke, the cruxis crystal slowly started moving through the air, steadily, until it hovered just before Colette. With a small explosion of light, it implanted itself in her chest, setting her apart as the Chosen. Sending her to her death.

"From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this even and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant."

From out the window, you could see a tall, tall tower, stretching to heaven. The symbol of a prospering world.

"So that's the Tower of Salvation," Lloyd whispered, his voice awe-filled.

"Now the world will be saved!" Genis cried.

"Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb it's stairs to heaven in distant lands."

_It's not really heaven, _Kratos thought. _Welgaia, city of angels, is not heaven. _

"I humble accept this task," Colette said steadily, though there must have been fear in her heart.

"Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded word will be regenerated."

"Thank you, I swear on my life I will regenerate the world." Colette's love for her home and the people in it, radiated through her, for it would take her life to save this world.

"First, head south, to the seal of fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land."

"Yes, Lord Remiel." Colette paused a minute before calling to him once more as he started to rise. "Uh, wait! Please wait! I have a question I wish to ask you. Are you really my fa-"

"First," Remiel interrupted. "Head to the Seal of Fire. Understood? My beloved daughter, Colette." No one but Kratos saw how his mouth tightened when he lied, saying the final words.

"F-father! ...So you really are my true father."

"We shall meet again, at the next seal. My daughter." With that, Remiel vanished, leaving a trail of light behind him.

Colette was really the Chosen now. Her fate was sealed.


	3. Planning

**For these first three chapters, I've been following the game word for word pretty much, but in the next chapter I'm going to start _finally _changing things up. Bear with me! **

**Admittedly, this chapter is boring. Simply filler with Colette while Lloyd and Genis do the important job of speaking with Marble and making the Ranch hate them. **

Kratos and Colette left Lloyd and Genis in the Tower. They started for Iselia, an uncomfortable silence between them. Colette's mind was occupied with being the Chosen and what she would have to do. Kratos's mind was on Lloyd. After a long while, he asked the question that had been bothering him. "This... Lloyd... where are his parents?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, Lloyd's dad lives on the other side of the Iselia forest."

"His, father?" Kratos asked, a very, very small feeling of disappointment sinking in his stomach. It had been so long since he'd felt such an emotion.

"Well, not really," Colette laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "He's a dwarf and I think, uh, he found Lloyd when he was about two or three. Lloyd doesn't talk about it much."

"Thank you," Kratos said. In that case, Lloyd was very likely his child. There was an exsphere on one hand, an exsphere not unlike Anna's. He had the same brown colour for his hair and eyes. He had the same determination. And, he had the name. _Lloyd. _

"Umm, are you okay, Mr. Kratos?" He glanced down and saw Colette peering up at him, concern etched in her features. "You seem worried."

This managed to startle him. No one had asked him if his was worried before. Indeed, it had been a long time emotion had been seen in him. How this girl managed to see it... Maybe she was more observant than he'd previously suspected. Realizing that she was expecting some sort of reply, he spoke, his voice soft and toneless. "I'm not worried, Chosen One, only reflective. What we witnessed in the temple was truly fascinating," he lied. In truth, he'd seen it before. He'd helped Mithos establish the custom.

"Yes," the Chosen one said quietly. "It was, wasn't it?" He had been looking ahead for some time, but now he glanced back at her, seeing for the first time how her eyes were tainted with age and sorrow, how her fingers were clenched around her dress, twisting nervously. She saw him staring and she looked up, forcing a smile. "It's exciting to think that the world will be regenerated in just a short while."

"What will you do after the regeneration?" The words surprised Kratos. He hadn't expected to speak so openly, especially when he knew how her tale would end.

"Oh, umm, I'll come back to Iselia," the Chosen said, her lie blatant. Even if he had not known the truth, he would have been able to see she was lying.

"I see," was all he said. Silence overcame the two once more and held until they arrived at the Chosen's home.

"Fa-" the Chosen fell silent, confusion written on her face. "Father," she said at last, deciding that it was not wrong to continue calling the man who had raised her "father."

"Colette, Chosen," her father said, reaching out to wrap her in his arms. After a moment he pulled away studying her, his eyes resting on the cruxis crystal. "The oracle...?"

"Yes, father," Colette said, beaming. "I received it and humbly accepted the place of Chosen one."

"That's my girl," he said. "My little Chosen."

If you had been watching very closely, you would have seen a tear trickle down Colette's cheek as her father held her to his chest, smiling at Phaidra who was standing by. If you had paid attention, you might have seen a trace of bitterness as Phaidra said the words, "the Chosen will regenerate the world. The Chosen one will not fail us."

A knock sounded on the door and Phaidra answered it. A heavyset man entered, his grey hair cut unusually.

"Good evening, Mayor," Phaidra said politely. "Please come in."

"Please," Colette pulled out of her father's arms at last, her perpetually bright smile still on her face, unwavering. "Father, meet Mr. Kratos. He helped to protect me in the temple."

Frank turned to study Kratos. "You helped the Chosen?"

"I did," Kratos replied.

"I thank you," Frank said, shaking Kratos's hand. "What were you doing in the area?"

"I am a traveling mercenary," Kratos said. "I am willing to continue protecting the Chosen if paid."

"Then," the mayor said, sitting down. "We shall entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos and Raine."

"I have no objections," Kratos replied, wondering vaguely who Raine was. He didn't wonder for long, however, because he sensed Lloyd and Genis coming up the stairs to the house and entering.

Colette twisted her head to look to the door, real joy coming to her face. "Thank you so much for your help earlier."

Phaidra stared at Lloyd a moment before holding out a book. "Oh, you're back! Thank you for your assistance earlier. Please accept this small thanks.

"Thank you," Genis said.

"Thanks, Phaidra," Lloyd echoed, his attention more on Colette and Kratos. "Say, were you talking about the world regeneration journey just now?" Seeing the affirmation in their expressions, he grinned. "Wow! I want to go too! I wanna see Colette regenerate the world!"

"If Raine is going," Genis put in, "I want to go too."

"No," Kratos said immediately. It occurred to him that he had no reason to be so adamant about the thought of Lloyd going on a long journey. "You'll get in the way," he said after a moment, keeping his voice harsh.

"W-what?" Lloyd stared at him with disbelief.

"The battles at the chapel were nothing compared to the journey that awaits us. Children need to stay home."

"Kratos is absolutely right," said the Mayor, disgust in his voice as he stared down the two boys. "Now then, we still have things to discuss. You two should go on home."

The boys left unhappily and Colette followed them out. The adults turned back to the conversation that was at hand. Colette returned a few minutes later, holding a bag of baking tightly in her hands. She went to the kitchen area and got down a platter where she placed the cookies. The platter was set on the table for all to partake of.

The mayor instantly grabbed three cookies. "Those brats," he mumbled, his mouth full." One's an elf and one's an orphan."

_So being an elf or an orphan makes you a brat? _Kratos wondered, opening his mouth to say it aloud.

Colette beat him to it. "No! Lloyd and Genis are both really kind to me!"

"Yes, yes, if you say so Chosen one," the mayor said, reaching for another cookie.

"Grandmother," Colette looked at Phaidra pleadingly. "May I go for a walk?"

"You must be careful," Phaidra said, shaking her head. "Now that you've received the oracle, we must make sure you're always safe."

Colette's face fell and the disappointment on her face was plain to se. The mayor's talk was getting on Kratos's nerves. He might as well offer to accompany her. He did.

"If it isn't a bother," Phaidra said, 'if you're sure."

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't"

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Kratos!"

"Be careful Chosen," Frank said and Colette nodded impatiently.

"I will."

As soon as they were outside Colette tripped. She slid down the front stairs on her backside. "Oops," she muttered, embarrassed. "I do that a lot."

Kratos gave her a quick, trained look, making sure she was unhurt. "Where do you wish to go?"

"I want to see Lloyd," she said, "but he won't be home. I'll visit him in the evening."

"...Where do you want to go now?"

"Umm, there's a nice stream just a miles out of town. Could we go there?"

Kratos was about to nod, but they were interrupted by a woman; an elf.

"Chosen one, Colette," the woman said, "when do we start on the journey?"

"Tomorrow at sunrise," Colette replied. "Thank you for offering to join us, Raine, even though it's inconvenient."

"Of course not, it's my pleasure to accompany you. The regeneration process is fascinating." Colette nodded, but her heart was not in it.

"Yes," Kratos said drily, startling the other two. "It's fascinating to watch a young girl lose her humanity and become an angel; eventually giving up her life."

"H-how do know that?" Colette asked.

Raine studied him suspiciously from over Colette's shoulder. "I would like to know where your knowledge comes from as well."

"As a traveling mercenary, I've spoken to many people and read many books," Kratos replied. "It's no secret that to save the world, the Chosen one must die."

"I see," Raine said, her gaze thoughtful. "And who are you exactly?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is Mr. Kratos. Mr. Kratos, this is my teacher, Professor Raine."

Kratos nodded politely, but Raine continued staring at him. It reminded him of Yuan just hours before; as if he were being tested.

"Umm, Raine, are you ready for the trip?"

"Yes, Chosen one, I am." She glanced around, looking for someone. "Colette, do you know where Genis is?"

"Last time I checked he was with Lloyd," Colette replied. "I don't know where they are now."

"Hmm," Raine waved and then wandered off, just like she'd come.

Now that the people were gone, Colette started to run for outside the village, stopping now and then when the villages called to her, pleading her to speak with them. She always did. By the time they reached the stream, it was almost time to leave. Colette didn't seem to mind though; she just dipped her toes in and giggled when the little fish nibbled at her. At one point, she grew serious and sat down on a rock beside Kratos. She stared into the water and she seemed to remember that she would never see it again.


	4. Without a Home

"Alright," Colette said quietly. "I'm ready to go now, but we can see Lloyd before going home?"

"As long as we don't take too long, your grandmother and father will worry about you."

"They're not really my relatives..." If Kratos hadn't had enhance hearing, he never would have heard this. He glanced away, feeling as if he had witnessed something that wasn't his right to see or hear.

"Lloyd will be glad to see you!" Colette said brightly. "He thinks you're a real good swordsman, I bet."

"..." Kratos couldn't think of anything to say to that. He simply wanted to see Lloyd once more before they left. How could seeing him once more hurt? He found himself looking at the Tower of Salvation; thinking of what lay on the top, in Derris Kharlan. Maybe acknowledging his son would do more harm than he realized.

"Oh, look, there's Raine! I bet she wants to say goodbye too. Raine!"

Raine was with her brother, Genis, and they both joined Kratos and Colette. "Hey, Colette, are you going to see Lloyd?"

"Yep!"

"We'll go with you," Raine said, her voice calmer than her brother's. "We'd like to see him as well."

They walked on through the forest, past the ranch, and eventually to Dirk's home.

"My mother! Why didn't you tell me before?" Lloyd was yelling, his voice filled with anger and sadness.

"If I told you, you'd want to go avenging her. Killing desians and the like."

"And I will! Now I need to go on the journey of regeneration. I need to help Colette rid the world of the desians. Don't you see that?"

"No, boy, I don't. Let the Chosen one do it and stay here with me."

"B-but," Lloyd seemed to give up on words, for he just opened the door and stormed into the night, stopping short when he saw his friends. "Oh, hi."

"Hi, Lloyd," the one to break the silence, of course, was Colette.

"I guess you heard that..."

"It's okay!"

"Colette, please, let me come with you on the journey of Regeneration."

"Lloyd..." Raine began, but Kratos interrupted her.

"Your mother was killed by desians?"

"Yeah, at least, that's what Dad just told me," Lloyd's face twisted in a look of anger. "My mom..."

Kratos closed his eyes briefly before opening them and letting them fall on the monumental grave by the house. "That was her grave." He had meant to say it out loud and it wasn't much more than a whisper.

"Yeah," Lloyd said, curious now. "Why?"

Kratos didn't reply, but turned to the Chosen, asking the question that he knew was a mistake. "Chosen, Colette, perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to let him come along? I could train him on the way and it would be another able body."

"Oh, yes!" Colette grabbed Lloyd's hand excitedly. "Please come, Lloyd!"

"Can I come too then?" Genis asked his sister, who reluctantly agreed.

"You have no one else to stay with," she said sadly. "You might as well join us."

"Thank you!" Genis and Lloyd chorused.

Lloyd turned to face the direction of his mother's grave, his hands straying to the hilt of his swords. "I'll avenge you, Mom." Turning back to the group he asked, "What time do we leave tomorrow?"

"Sunrise," Colette answered. "We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Alright, I'll be there!"

"If we're leaving early, we should also turn in," Raine said. "Early to bed, early to rise. Come on, Genis."

"Aww, Raine," Genis whined, but followed his sister out the gate and down the path.

Colette and Lloyd went off to look at something inside the house and to speak with Dirk. Kratos was forgotten about and he, after looking around carefully, tiptoed to Anna's grave.

"Anna," he murmured. It had been so long since he'd even allowed himself to think her name and now... now he was kneeling before her. "Anna, I've found Lloyd, but you know that don't you?" He sighed heavily, placing his head in his hands. "I suppose I'm a failure for a father. I thought he was dead and never saw him for fourteen years."

He fell silent, waiting expectantly before he remembered that though he had found Anna, she could no longer speak to him. He rose, placing one hand on the headstone before returning to just outside the front door. A sound rustled in the woods, and his hand went to his sword immediately.

"Who's there?" Kratos demanded.

"Now, now," a familiar voice sounded in the darkness. Kratos narrowed his eyes.

"Forcystus, what are you doing here?"

"I'm following through with protocol. When someone violates the non-aggression treaty, we burn the village. At the moment, the townspeople are rushing to put out the fire."

"What?" Kratos stepped closer into the darkness, squinting to see Forcystus. "Who broke the treaty? That's nonsense."

"No, in fact," there was glee in his voice. "The boy here, Lloyd Irving, is the culprit."

"What?" Kratos was well and truly startled. "No, that cannot be true."

"Oh, it is. Ask him. He'll have to come out anyway when the fire is lit."

"Forcystus," Kratos's voice was level and calm. "You should understand something. The Chosen, _Yggdrasill's _Chosen, is in that building. You cannot set fire to it. Yggdrasill would have your head."

"Yes, yes," Forcystus said lightly. "If she were to be injured. If she were to survive, it would be fine, would it not _Lord _Kratos?" Even in the darkness, Kratos could see Forcystus's smile. "Unless, of course, you're thinking of betraying Cruxis."

"Of course not, I've been one of the seraphim for years."

"That's what I thought." Forcystus stepped closer, his men starting to come out from the forest and bushes, all carrying torches and weapons. "Let us follow through with our task, Lord Kratos."

Kratos paused to think. If it were anyone else's house, he wouldn't have had such an issue with it. "You forget something, Forcystus. These people are to believe I'm a friend. If they see me with you, well, my cover might be blown."

"With your permission, Lord Kratos, allow us to pretend to have you caught. Let my men point their swords at your throat. We'll let you go in the end."

Kratos thought it through carefully. It was risky, but Forcystus would never go against Yggdrasill and Kratos was one of his companions. He should be safe. He opened his mouth to agree, but a loud noise and a large shape caught his eye. "Forcystus, what is that thing?"

He took a deep breath to steady himself, for up ahead, was a monster. A monster like the monster his wife had turned into. Automatically, Kratos glanced at the grave, as if it were Anna's ghost.

"Lord Kratos, surely you've seen one of these before," Forcystus gave a fake laugh. "Lloyd and his friend, the half-elf, were found talking to this prisoner. We simply removed her exsphere. Now, they must deal with the consequences." Forcystus sighed impatiently. "Now, Lord Kratos, please hurry and allow my men to 'capture' you."

"I don't approve of this business," Kratos said, "but as I cannot convince you to put an end to it..." He stepped forward, his shoulders limp.

"Thunder Blade!" The movement was sudden, unexpected by Forcystus and his men. "Grave!"

"What are you doing?" Forcystus hissed, nursing a wound from the attack.

"I cannot let you endanger the Chosen's life. If there is even a slight chance of her being injured, I cannot allow it."

"What?" Lloyd and Colette ran outside, followed by Dirk.

"Mr. Kratos, what is going on? And," she saw Marble and gasped. "What is that thing?"

Lloyd drew his swords, rushing into the fight without stopping to consider what might happen. "That monster, what is it?" He glanced at Kratos while asking the question, but Forcystus was the one to answer.

"Prisoner IR25, otherwise known as Marble."

"What?" Lloyd's hands fell at his side. "What do you mean?"

"Because of you, we unequipped her exsphere and it turned her into a beast." Forcystus chuckled humourlessly. "Right now, the village is burning because of you. This woman is a monster and your house will be burnt to the ground."

"No..." Lloyd shook his head. "I didn't do anything! You violated the treaty first!"

"What?" Forcystus fixed Lloyd with an odd look. "No we didn't."

"Yes, at the temple, you tried to murder Colette!"

Forcystus laughed again, this time with mirth. "That wasn't us, boy, and it doesn't matter. Let the monster at him!"

Marble was forced forward and she started to lunge towards Lloyd, all her memories forgotten.

"Lloyd," Kratos stepped in front of his son for a moment. "Remember to keep your guard up, and don't expect the other desians to leave you to the monster. We might be fighting more than one person at a time." With this, he stepped back, brandishing his sword and preparing to strike when the monster had reached them. But it never happened.

"Wait, wha-" Forcystus was lifted off the ground by Marble. "Put me down you beast. Now!"

"Lloyd," it was Dirk. "Take the Chosen and run!"

"But, Dad-"

"No, listen to me, Lloyd. Go on the journey of Regeneration and right the wrongs that the desians have done. I'll be fine."

"Dad... I can't leave you!"

"Yes, you can, and you will have to. My home will always be open to you. I don't think the desians will burn it today. Now, leave while you still can."

"He's right, Lloyd," Kratos said. "We should find Genis and Raine and then start journeying to Triet."

"Yes," a fire was alight in Colette's eyes. "I will right these wrongs and free the world of these desians. I'll do my best."

Lloyd's fists clenched and he bit his lip before nodding. He turned to g, but then ran to hug Dirk once before they left. "Bye, Dad."

"Goodbye Lloyd."

"We have to hurry," Kratos said, leading them through the forest at the back of the house, away from the desians. "We'll have to circle around to find Raine and Genis, but it's better to go this way then to try to make it through the horde at the front."

"Kratos," Lloyd's voice was quiet and shy.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for protecting us like you did."

Kratos didn't respond, but in his mind, the words, _my son, Lloyd, protect, Anna, failed, Lloyd, son, Lloyd, thank you _repeated over and over again.


End file.
